


June 27th

by JaureGAY4Kendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Beca and a kid, F/F, F/M, eventual bechloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaureGAY4Kendrick/pseuds/JaureGAY4Kendrick
Summary: Beca never saw herself being a mother, but when she and Jesse had their daughter Lauren, she was over the moon.  Lauren was the light of her parents life and they were a team taking on parenting together.  Everything changed when Beca became a widower.  June 27th was one of the happiest and saddest days of Beca's life.  Now everytime the date rolls around, Chloe helps her cope and make sure the day is special for her little Lauren.  Based off of a Tumblr Prompt.  First chapters are Jeca, eventual Bechloe.





	

“Jesse, get up,” a very pregnant Beca Mitchell-Swanson grumbles from her side of the bed as their alarm sounds bright and early. She begrudgingly pushes herself into a sitting position. She stuck a finger in her husband’s ribs, making him shoot up in the bed.

“What?! I'm up! Is the baby coming? Are you in labor?” He blurts out in a panic, looking over at his wife. She sat there laughing at her frenzied dork of a husband, a hand wrapped protectively around her stomach. He scowled slightly at his wife before relaxing his posture, seeing that she was in no pain or danger.

Ever since he had learned that Beca was pregnant he had been very protective of his petite wife and unborn child. It had taken him years to convince Beca into having children, after being estranged from her father for so long. Now that she was pregnant, she was overjoyed, not that she really said it. It showed more in her actions. But nobody was more excited than Jesse.

Jesse scooted over in the bed to rub his wife's stomach lovingly. It had been a morning routine ever since Beca had begun to show. He placed a soft kiss to the large bump and whispered lovingly to the bump. “I love you sweet girl,” he whispers before placing a final kiss to her stomach, allowing Beca to get up and get dressed for her last day at work.

She reluctantly climbed out of the warmness of their shared bed and into the bathroom to get ready. She was moving slower than usual that morning due to some dull pains in her stomach that she chalked up to Braxton Hicks, as she wasn't due for a month. Nonetheless, she got herself ready to head to the studio, her laptop bag flung over her shoulder. “Don't forget to assemble the crib!” She called out to Jesse as she headed out the door and to her car. Jesse simply laughed at his wife's request and shook his head.

This was his third time having to assemble the crib, Beca insisting that their daughter’s room had to be perfect. The first crib Beca ended up not liking in the room. The second time he put up a crib, Beca decided it needed special painting. So once again, he disassembled it and sent it off to a hand painter. They had only gotten it back a few days ago, and he had yet to reassemble it. It seemed that would be his task for the day while Beca was at work.

After giving Jesse his task and a short commute, Beca arrived at the studio where she was greeted by her assistant, Chloe. Chloe was around the same height as Beca, yet slightly taller, with bright red hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was almost always cheery and upbeat, something Beca had grown quite fond of in the past year of her being around. They had even gone out for food a couple of times.

“Good morning Mrs. Mitchell-Swanson! How are you feeling this morning?” Chloe chirped, bouncing along next to her boss.

“For the hundredth time, Chloe, you can call me Beca, even in the office,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes and a small smile. “And I'm good. Thanks for asking.” Chloe had been asking that a lot lately and Beca suspected it had something to do with her growing abdomen.

They walked to her studio, Beca placing her bag on the small sofa in the studio where Chloe sat as well. Beca began working on her laptop, headphones over her ears. The pain shooting through her abdomen had become more constant by this point and harder to ignore. Being the self proclaimed badass she was, she just gritted her teeth and pushed through it, continuing her work. That was until, she felt a small burst inside her and warmth spread across her lap. She looked down to see her jeans had a large wet spot on them. She looked over at Chloe, who was working on paperwork, and back to her lap.

“Uh Chloe,” she mumbles awkwardly to her assistant.

“Yeah Beca?” She questioned, not peering up from her paperwork.

“Uh Chloe. I think I'm in labor,” Beca gushed out quickly, looking frantically at her redheaded assistant.

“Oh, oh god! Uh, here I'll drive you to the hospital. Let’s go!” She said, standing up and rushing over to help her boss out of the chair, purse over her shoulder. Beca grabbed her keys, and handed them to Chloe so that they could take her car. Chloe offered her hand to Beca for stability as they headed out of the building and to Beca's car. 

She eased Beca into the passenger’s side before slipping in the other side herself and beginning the drive to the hospital. Beca was breathing deeply the entire ride. Some time during the ride, Beca had reached over and taken hold of Chloe's hand, turning it almost blue from gripping it so fiercely.

Once they had reached the crowded Los Angeles hospital, Chloe luckily found a place to park rather quickly before helping Beca into the hospital. The nurse at the desk forced Beca into a wheelchair, much to the brunette’s dismay.

They got her back to a room rather quickly and when the doctor confirmed she was indeed in labor, she asked Chloe for her phone to call Jesse. She hit the familiar number on her speed dial, and waited for the rings. It went to voicemail, which Beca didn't really find odd. Jesse had always been bad about having his phone on him, but had gotten a little better since Beca's pregnancy. She sat the phone next to her on the bed and waited.

Although she would never admit it out loud, she was forever grateful that the doctors allowed  Chloe to stay in the room with her, at least until Jesse got there. The redhead was being very attentive, offering her hand to Beca when a contraction hit. It was in the middle of one of those contractions that Beca's phone rang. Chloe instinctively picked it up.

“Beca's phone. This is Chloe,” she answered the call as she normally would at the office, Beca grunting in pain in the background.

“Chloe? What's going on? Is that Beca in the background?” Jesse asked, just as frantic as he had been that same morning.

Chloe nodded before remembering that Jesse couldn't see her. “Um yeah. We're at the hospital,” she told her boss’s erratic husband while giving Beca's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“I'm on my way,” was all he said before hanging up and hopping in his car to make the drive in L.A. traffic to the hospital they had agreed upon a few weeks ago. 

As soon as Chloe slipped Beca's phone bag into its place and told Beca that Jesse was on his way, the doctor came in and examined the tiny brunette, telling her it was time to push.

Beca looked over at Chloe worriedly. She was scared and without her husband there, the redhead was all she had. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. “I can't do this without Jesse,” she croaked out to the doctor, absolutely petrified.

“Mrs. Mitchell-Swanson, you need to push now or your baby could be in danger,” the doctor urged her, taking her place at the foot of the bed. 

“It's alright Beca. I'm here for you. Jesse’s on his way and pushing could take awhile. I can stay, if you want,” Chloe reassures her, taking her hand once again. Beca just simply nods and gives her hand a small squeeze.

With a loud scream, she bared down and pushed, her whole body shaking from the effort. The doctor encouraged her and Chloe gave her hand a gentle squeeze. At the end of her contraction, Beca broke down into sobs. She was exhausted, stressed, and wanted her husband to witness the birth of their daughter.

Chloe bit her lip, watching her strong boss break down in front of her was hard to watch. She leaned down and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders, allowing Beca’s head to rest on her shoulder. A few minutes later, the next contraction hit and they repeated the same process once again.

At the end of this pushing, a frantic and disheveled Jesse burst through the door and to his wife's side. Chloe gave Jesse a polite smile and stepped away from her boss, letting her husband take her hand. Tears of relief rolled down Beca’s cheeks and Jesse placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Beca gritted her teeth as her next contraction hit her, putting a death grip on her husband's hand. She let out a strangled cry and pushed with all her might. Just seconds later, a cry could be heard in the room and the faint voices saying, “It’s a girl!”  

 This time, there was no dry eye in the room. Everyone was completely captivated by the small baby. After being cleaned, the infant was placed in her mother's arms with a little pink stocking on her head. “Lauren Emersyn Mitchell-Swanson,” Jesse whispered to his newborn daughter. There was no doubt that Lauren had Jesse wrapped around her little fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time using AO3 to publish my writings, but I've been reading here for quite a while. I'd love to hear everyones feedback. And if you have fics you are writing and want me to read or just have good fic suggestions, I would love to hear them! I read Clexa, Camren, and Bechloe.


End file.
